Hunter and Prey
by Mizuki0623
Summary: Dragon hunters are on the loose! With Fairy Tail having at least three dragon slayers, plus two new comers, they are first targets on their list. With the help of the new members, will they escape and win in this game of hunter and prey? Pairing: Main-NaLu. Gruvia, GaLe, LilyxOC, OCxOC, maybe more.


**Alright! New story to keep my mind active and for a extended break. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MY OCS.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Why didn't we go hunting for monsters, Lucy?" Natsu complained to his partner. "Because every time we choose a mission that involves fighting, you destroy _everything_ and it comes out of our reward." Lucy said. Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy were walking up a mountain to investigate strange patterns of avalanches and the alarming quantities of alien plants growing near villages on the base of the snowy mountain. Turning to Erza and Gray, "Thanks for coming along. You really didn't have to." Suddenly serious, Erza faced Lucy, "I have a feeling something big is about to happen. We have to be on our guard."

* * *

She could sense he was near. She smiled darkly as she leaped from tree to tree, moving like a dark shadow. His fear was a beautiful fragrance that only grew stronger as she moved quicker. _Soon. _She thought. Soon.

* * *

The group continued to walk into a snowy forest in silence with the occasional sniffle from Lucy. Even if she did bring a jacket this time, it was still so cold. Suddenly, the group felt a rumbling underneath their feet. "Avalanche!" Happy cried, circling above the mages. Vines burst from the ground and caught Lucy, trapping her. "Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed as his fist lit on fire. Running forward to free his partner, the dragon slayer drew back his arm to turn the vine into ash. Feeling something tighten around his waist and constricting his legs, Natsu looked down to see that more vines had managed to wrap themselves around him at an alarming speed.

Being lifted into the air, Natsu started to feel nauseous. Gray was trying to freeze the plant, but it seemed to be resistant to ice. Crunching snow caught Natsu's attention as he looked down. Approaching them was a male, about his age, with short, dark green hair and brown eyes. Looking up, the teen seemed surprised and stopped walking. "Don't get closer or you're going to get attacked by these vines!" Lucy called out, worried for the new comers safety.

"Oh don't worry about them. They won't attack me unless I tell them to." The teen chuckled, waving his hand. The vines started to move and to the Fairy Tail mages surprise, the vines lifted them higher into the air. "Now tell me," the male said, eyes darkening. ", what brings mages like you around here? Nosy people are going to get hurt if they aren't careful." There was a loud crack, and the tree next to the mysterious person fell. "Shit!" he cursed. A foot connected with the side of his face and he was sent flying into another tree.

This time, it was a female by the looks of it. Straightening, she pointed a finger at the dazed figure. "Pay more attention, Veggie! I could smell your fear a mile away!" she said. Looking up, she noticed Natsu and his team and she blinked. "Keep your eyes here!" The green haired mage charged. As the two strangers stared to fight, Natsu could only blink at what was happening. "Can anyone explain to me what's going on?" Natsu heard Gray ask through his heaving. "The only thing we can do now is watch." Erza said, turning her attention to the fight. The pair seemed to have destroyed most of the trees and were still going strong. The male seemed to have the upper hand, when he suddenly slipped and fell. Smiling triumphantly, the female rushed to the male and jumped. There was a soft thud as she landed on the male's back. "I win!" she crowed.

"Wait, what?"Natsu croaked, looking at his team mates. Lucy, Erza, and Gray all shrugged. "I guess it was a game…" Happy trailed off as two cats came flying out of the trees. "Exceeds!" Lucy gasped, watching as they flew towards the mages.

"Tora, that's ten wins for you and four losses." A female Exceed said to the short haired female. "Jalorda, you need to get your game on." The other Exceed said, cheering on the male.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but can we come down now?" the forgotten team sweat dropped.

* * *

Jalorda was the green haired mage. He seemed well built and wore shorts with a shirt with torn sleeves. His exceed, Sol, was a orange tabby with brown stripes. The female mage was Tora, short black hair and amber, red eyes. Tora had a bit of a sadistic side when playing Hunter and Prey from Jalorda's inputs during her introduction. She wore cargo pants and a bunch of bandages wrapped around her chest, reminding Natsu of Gray. Her exceed was named Luna, who looked like a chibi snow leopard.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me get this straight," Lucy said, shaking her head. "You," she pointed at Tora, "were found by an ice dragon by the name of Yuki…with tigers." Tora nodded. "And you," she turned to point at Jalorda. "Were found by a plant dragon named Lotus and got lost after she left and met Tora." Jalorda and Tora looked at each other, crossed their arms and replied, "Yeah, that's it." Simultaneously.

The group was sitting in the large open area that was cleared and introduced themselves. "Wow. _Two _dragon slayers. In one day. Where do you guys live?" Natsu asked, still slightly winded from the vines. "I live in the mountains with the tigers." Tora said, gesturing to Jalorda, "Veggie here likes to sleep in the forest around here."

"Don't call me 'Veggie', _Snow flake._" Jalorda said, butting heads against Tora. "Watcha' gonna do about it, huh, _Veggie_?"

"Are they always like that?" Happy asked the two Exceeds, as the three of them watched the ice and plant dragon slayers argue from a bare tree branch above the group. "Most of the time." Luna said. "So you come from a guild?" Sol asked Happy. "Yeah, we take jobs and stuff…..JOB!" Happy exclaimed and leaped off the branch, gliding downwards, landing on Natsu's head. "We forgot our mission!" He cried. "Oh!" Lucy said. "Do you guys know anything about…" she trailed off as she pieced the puzzle together.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about the avalanches and plants." Jalorda apologized as he rubbed his head where his friend had hit him. "Tora was sick this week and I guess her sneezes set off avalanches every time. I had to grow some plants to protect the villages at the base of this mountain." "I just got better." Tora added. "The plants would leave in a month or so. Give them time." Jalorda explained.

"Well," Erza said standing up, "We have completed our mission so it is time for us to leave." Tora and Jalorda both shared a glance and slightly nodded. "Wait!" Tora said. The group paused and looked at her. "Um, you see, uh, could we, by any chance, _join_, Fairy Tail?" she asked, playing with her fingers nervously. "Fairy Tail seemed kind of fun and we would like to meet the other two dragon slayers." Tora explained. "I want to get some more information about what happened to Yuki."

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray smiled at each other. "Sure, why not! Let's get home!" Natsu grinned. Both Tora and Jalorda smiled, when Luna pointed out, "Gray, was it? You're missing your clothes."

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"Two more dragon slayers!"

"Wonder if they're nice."

"I heard one was a chick that stripped like Gray does."

"They must be really strong."

Whispers bounced across the guild members as they anxiously waited for Natsu and co. to come back.

The entire guild quitted when Natsu kicked the doors open. "We're back!" he yelled. Natsu marched in smiling like Lucy just allowed him full access to her room. Every one followed behind him, glad to be home. Noticing the unusual quietness, they turned around and saw that Jalorda and Tora were standing in the center of the guild, emotionless and unmoving. Luna and Sol were standing in front of them with their arms crossed.

Lucy surveyed the entire guild. Every one were looking at the new comers curiously. Suddenly, Wendy burst through the crowd and smiled at Tora and Jalorda. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" she said, beaming. Tora and Jalorda looked at her in surprise and they smiled softly. Sensing that the cold atmosphere was melting, other members welcomed them. Panther lily and Carla started talking to the new Exceeds after being introduced by Happy. Noting something, Lily seemed to be a bit red in the face talking to Luna. Smiling at the scene, Lucy heard some one shout, "This calls for a welcoming party!"

* * *

**Ok. First chapter done. I know it's not the best, but it will (probably) get better. More NaLu moments will come shortly. Please review what other pairings you want in this story! **


End file.
